


Undressed

by StarTalers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTalers/pseuds/StarTalers
Summary: *Original：《ハイキュー！！》[古馆春一]*CP：牛岛若利x及川彻|黑尾铁朗x及川彻*Note：一个并不时尚的时尚圈AU，因为都是我瞎写的|本质上应该是个凹及，事实上，我还没想好
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Undressed

01

永远等待，永远被挑选，永远等待被挑选。  
这是及川入行后，最先熟悉起来的工作状态。  
因为不是每天都在办秀、每天都有拍摄，可能一个星期有一场秀，一个月有一场大秀，然后几百上千个模特去竞争。资料卡上只有一张近景照、一张全身照、身高以及三围尺寸，通过筛选后，则有5分钟甚至更短的，被刻薄的面试官挑三拣四的机会。他们能一眼分辨出你有没有在数据上撒谎，无论是出于测量误差还是近期状态的起伏，身高185公分与184，腰围77或78，有时甚至能精确到0.5，无需任何参照物，他们的眼光就是最毒辣的尺子。  
运气好的话，你会听见面试官A与B低声交流一句：“我觉得他可以。”  
那么恭喜你，得到了走这场秀的机会，或者，仅仅只是进入了下一轮筛选，因为直到秀场落幕，你都不知道自己是否被选中。及川曾有过妆发完备地等在后台，突然有人拿着对讲机来告诉他“设计师决定临时撤掉这套look，所以你不用走了”的经历，他穿着自己的衣服，从后门走到街上，在路边餐车买了只热狗，挤了很多很多的黄芥末，几个月来饱餐了第一顿。  
于是哪怕在出道5年，跻身MDC前10，徘徊“升仙”Industry Icons边缘的今天，他仍是习惯等待，习惯被挑选，习惯等待被挑选，在凌晨三点半杜乐丽花园秀场的后台。  
他刚完成一场持续了7个小时的彩排，穿着尚未投入生产的新衣，现在他可以回到住处洗个澡，休息5个小时左右，再进行下一场彩排，以及接下来正式的GEVINCHY春夏高级成衣发布会。  
可他被困住了，被身上那件薄如蝉翼的丝质衬衫，彩排前设计助理在他背后临时缝了几针以调整衣褶，现在没法直接脱下来。他对着穿衣镜照了照，针脚在脊背正中间且藏得巧妙，无论从上还是从下伸手都够不到的地方。更衣室里没别的人，设计助理也不在，不知道是在前台帮忙，还是跑去哪里开小差，但及川没急着找她，更没发脾气，自己安安静静地先脱了裤子挂在金属衣架上，坐在堆满杂物的沙发上等。  
是以前圈内的前辈教他：“你得很会做人，让别人觉得你不大牌、不娇气，尽量这样做，以便一直被品牌喜欢。”  
归根结底，这只是份表面风光的工作，很多时候，甚至称不上体面，尤其在需要30秒换一套衣服，光着身子在后台跑来跑去的时候，会错觉自己其实是与那些整齐挂在架子上的华服成套出售的商品。  
他也曾在T台上掉过裤子摔过跤，见过穿着细高跟的女孩当场扭断了脚腕被狼狈地扶下去，于是她的失败成为了另一位备选女孩的机会。  
就是这样，每年只有两季时装周，每当机会来临时，你都得毫无保留地奉献出自己的风情万种、光彩照人。  
“哟。”  
“……啊。”  
出现在更衣室门口的，是位及川没想到的人，要说没想到，其实刚刚也正在想，那位教他要会做人的前辈，事实上年龄比自己还小几个月，但出道早半年，并不是同一个事务所的，只是各自的经纪人相熟，所以初来巴黎时介绍他们合租，同居了两年多不到三年，可分开后好像已经很久很久都没见过了……如此种种，让他局促地张了张嘴，发出一个尴尬又不怎么聪明的“啊”。  
对方倒是比他自如得多，边走进来边熟络地寒暄：“我就在隔壁秀场，听说你明天给GEVINCHY走，也不知道今天彩排到几点，过来碰碰运气，没想到真能遇上。”  
及川看着他走进来，穿着剪裁合体的西服，布料在灯下反着价格不菲的光泽，而他本人也是肩宽腰窄、身姿挺拔，撑得起那套西服的气场，眼神懒散，嘴角却挂着带些痞气的坏笑，一不小心就会看入了迷，直到他走近才又毫无意义地“啊”了一声。  
“怎么了？一个人呆坐在这。”  
及川这才在脑海里完整地默念出这个男人的姓名，黑尾铁朗，曾经也是全欧洲炙手可热的亚裔男模，一年要走上百场high fashion。可这个行业本就是喜新厌旧，品牌对于面孔，如果喜欢，就会一直用，突然哪一天不喜欢了，就不用了。那年秋冬时装周，他还是走了40多场秀，走完最后的闭场，他在路灯下点了支烟，对及川说他厌倦了。厌倦等待，厌倦被挑选，厌倦等待被挑选。那种挫败感太强了，每天都在被人评头论足，完美的身材，完美的相貌，但依旧会被主审皱着眉摇头，“感觉不错，但还不是我想要的”。所以他凭借多年积攒起来的经验与人脉，转了幕后策划，也搬出了与及川合租的公寓。  
“衣服脱不下来。”及川小声说，他也不知道自己为什么突然这么小声，不是累，也不是怕吵到谁，就是在黑尾面前，下意识地放轻了音量，像被大猫叼住后颈的小猫一样温驯。  
“我看看。”黑尾轻车熟路地按着及川的肩膀把他转过去，“这里缝住了是吧？”指尖点在他的脊背中间。  
及川觉得自己肩膀微微热起来，大概是黑尾掌心的温度透过轻薄的丝绸渗进来，可脊背又像被烧出个窟窿一样，热得不合常理。  
黑尾没等他回答，从梳妆台上摸了把裁布的大剪刀，及川这才急吼吼地提醒：“你别剪坏了！”  
“放心吧，我熟着呢。”  
背后传来“咔嚓”一声脆响，及川仍保持原姿势站着没敢动，黑尾从昂贵的衣料里捏出一小截线头随手揣进自己的西裤侧袋里，拍了拍他，“好了。”  
“哦。”及川没再转回来，直接背对着黑尾脱了那件衬衫也挂好，再慢吞吞地穿自己的衣服，一件纯黑色的T恤，一条基础款的牛仔裤，运动鞋，这身打扮让他看起来很小，简直像个大学生。  
“我送你回去？”  
及川一脸很想答应却不能答应的纠结表情，缩了缩肩膀，才认命地回答：“不用了，有人来接我。”  
“那行。”黑尾又把车钥匙收回表袋里，“我送你去停车场？”  
“嗯。”  
两人一前一后刚出电梯，就看到车道正中停了辆黑色的Ceyanne，深更半夜没什么人出入，才没造成堵塞。及川当然知道那是谁的车，黑尾扫了眼车牌，就也认出来了，没跟着过去，站在刚出电梯几步的位置朝及川挥了挥手说：“拜拜，下次有机会再见。”  
及川回头看了他一眼，撇撇嘴，“明天发布会你不来看？”  
“我有我这边的发布会要忙啊。”  
“拜拜。”  
黑尾能看出来他有点不高兴了，但也没法子，现在能哄他的人可不是自己，喏，正主儿就在那辆高调的Ceyanne上，戴着墨镜，手搭在方向盘上，没什么小动作，也看不出有没有等得不耐烦，但总之真给面子啊，亲自开车来接的呢。  
及川拉开副驾驶的车门，刚坐进去牛岛就伸手帮他系安全带，边系边说：“你手机好像没电了，关机打不通。”  
及川这才想起来去摸裤袋，里外摸了两把，空无一物，垮下脸说：“我好像落在更衣室里了。”  
“要上去拿么？我、”  
及川没等他说完又解开安全带飞快地跳下车，黑尾仍站在电梯附近，似乎打算等车开走了再撤，及川便三步并两步地跑回去，对他说：“我手机落更衣室了，你去帮我拿吧，明天找机会给我。”  
都说了明天要忙。  
可他就是这样，让你拿他没办法的任性，也是活该自己当初给他惯出的特权。  
黑尾没脾气地笑了笑，“行，知道了。”  
说实话，及川刚才也拿不准黑尾会不会答应，现在听到他答应了，顿时也消气了，眉开眼笑地拉了拉他垂在身侧的手，“那明天见。”  
这样亲密的举动让黑尾脑子里警铃大作，视线条件反射地往车里瞟，刚刚及川跳出来的时候没关门，牛岛又正好是转过半个身子朝这边坐，如果不是那层深色的镜片隔着，很难讲目光相撞带不带火花，也可能不带吧，毕竟他看起来还是一副不动声色的模样，无论是谁，要在“那个牛岛若利”面前自称“情敌”都有点不自量力了。  
及川又磨蹭了一会儿，叫了他两声“小铁”。  
“行了，赶紧回去吧，要不睡少了明天脸上爆痘又要叫苦。”黑尾抽出手把他往回赶，等及川三步一回头地走了，临了还趴在车窗上朝自己摆手，活像被送去幼稚园的小朋友，他才转身进电梯，想起那张压在玻璃上的脸，又忍不住“噗嗤”笑出来。  
回到刚刚的更衣室，正好有其他几个刚结束彩排的模特在，黑尾便直接开口问：“及川说他手机落这里了，有人看到么？”  
“喏，应该是那个。”  
黑尾顺着那人指的方向看去，没想到是只挺新的iPhone，可能是刚换的，所以才没习惯带。  
“谢了。”  
黑尾抄起那只浅丁香色的手机按了下开机键，屏幕还是黑的蹦出个红色的低电标志，应该没错了，举起来朝屋里的各位挥挥，意思是“我拿走了哈，拜拜”。  
人都走出去好远，大家才面面相觑地问起来。  
“那是谁啊？”  
“看着眼熟。”  
“我看挂的是CHENAL的通行证。”  
黑尾开车到家都快五点了，先给及川的手机插上电，才换了衣服去洗澡，出来时电量已经充到20%自动开机了，他瞄了眼屏幕，本来只是看看时间，却被那张锁屏照片吸引去了注意力。他太了解及川了，至少直到这一刻之前，他都是这样认为的，及川的锁屏他看过千千万，甚至连手机密码都对他形同虚设。及川喜欢可爱的东西，相册里存满了小动物、小点心、小盆栽，锁屏也竟是这些，除了这张，白茫茫的一片雪地，上面洒着娇艳似血的玫瑰花瓣。  
还挺浪漫。  
他下意识地觉得这应该跟牛岛有关，可能是告白场景什么的，甚至有点想把这一手关于牛岛的八卦卖给小报……只是想想。  
而牛岛把及川送到家的时候要稍早一些，差不多四点半。及川在车上迷迷糊糊地睡了一觉，被牛岛叫醒再半扶半抱地送上楼，这会儿正莫名其妙地闹着起床气，摇摇晃晃地在玄关踢掉鞋子，嘴里嘟囔着“讨厌，困死了”，换谁都要后悔不如把他扔车上冻一晚就没这么多毛病了，除了牛岛。他看及川还能摸着墙走，不至于在去卧室的路上一头摔倒在地板上磕破了脸，就没急着脱鞋跟进去，刚转身要出门，就被看着不太清醒的及川从背后揪住了衬衫衣角，进而整个人趴过来下巴搭在肩膀上，在耳边委委屈屈地问：“你不留下过夜么？”  
“留，我先去打个电话。”  
“不许打。”  
也不管你到底要去打什么电话，是不是分分钟几个亿的生意，也不是真有什么不满，争一时的口舌之快罢了，随便敷衍两句就过，偏偏牛岛就是能马上收了手机说：“好。”  
但答应的是不打电话，牛岛还是趁及川洗澡的功夫发了几条消息。  
「天童，还醒着么？」>  
<「咦，若利君？」  
<「这么晚还真是稀奇」  
<「不会是及川拿你的手机捉弄人吧？」  
「不是」>  
「帮我查下3.50前后的停车场监控」>  
<「又是和及川有关？之前白布不是彻底地调查过了么，真就一模特，家世清白着呢。」  
「不是查及川，我想知道那个跟他一起出来的男人是谁」>  
<「哦呀呀呀，这可太稀奇了」  
天童当然没能再从牛岛这撬出什么，又发了好几条消息好几个表情包，全是未读。  
行吧，我们能怎么办，就当是陪老板渡劫呗，还好死不死是个情劫。  
天童动动手指切到另一个群组。  
「都醒醒嘞，干活」>

《Undressed》01终  
全文未完待续

**Author's Note:**

> *Postscript：  
> 有什么想说的？  
> 及及的手机锁屏跟牛牛没关系！  
> 没了，嘿嘿。


End file.
